


Testing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Testing

Title: Testing  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #96: Lubricious  
Warning(s): Xdressing  
A/N: This is such a yummy word. *g*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Testing

~

"Do... do you like it?"

Harry, busy gaping at himself in the mirror, missed Severus' smirk.

"It certainly provides an interesting perspective on your... assets," he purred, circling Harry.

“It’s short,” Harry said, grasping the edges of the skirt and pulling.

"Indeed, I believe that’s the intended effect," Severus murmured. "Tugging at it will not make the skirt longer."

Harry's eyes met Severus' in the mirror. "I look..."

"Lubricious."

Harry blinked. "What? That sounds..." He blushed.

"Yes?"

"Like a lubricating spell or something."

Severus smirked and stepped closer. "Now that you mention it, that could work. Shall we test it?"

~


End file.
